Incident 228-A
+ Incident: Escape and subsequent retrieval of SCP-228 SCP involved: SCP-228 Personnel involved: EXPUNGED Date: September ██, ████ Location: EXPUNGED Description: 6:34 AM: Agents ████ and ████ and Dr. ██████ entered the electromagnetic dampening cage to conduct further reverse engineering study on SCP-228. Agent ████, a new recruit, apparently had either not read or had disregarded containment protocols regarding SCP-228 and had brought an █████-brand cellular phone into the cage. How this was missed in a standard entry screening is presently under investigation by the Department of Internal Dynamics. In a matter of seconds SCP-228 had siphoned enough electromagnetic power from the cellphone to begin its power acceleration cycle. It immediately killed Agents ████ and ████ and seriously incapacitated Dr. ██████, demanding access codes to the ██████ from him. Dr. ██████, to his credit, did not comply, and was killed by SCP-228. 6:35 AM: SCP-228 breaches containment. Task Force ███████-██ sent to intercept. Task Force ███████-██ destroyed. 6:37 AM: Task Force █████-█ sent to intercept. Task Force █████-█ destroyed. 6:39 AM: SCP-228 escapes Reliquary Research and Containment Site-76. 6:47 AM: A helicopter assigned to the traffic watch for a local radio station reports seeing SCP-228 as far from Reliquary Research and Containment Site-76 as ███████. Transmission is intercepted and nullified. Helicopter engaged by ground personnel with High Energy Radio Frequency (HERF) weapon to disable on-board avionics and cause engine failure. Target goes down over █████ approximately forty seconds later. Ground personnel move on-site and recover black box: will contact NTSB at a later date to return edited flight recorders. 6:48 AM: Based on its trajectory and speed, Oversight determines that SCP-228 is headed for Site-██. Probability statistics surmise its target is the acquisition of SCP-062. 6:51 AM: As a precaution, SCP-062 is acquired by Mobile Task Force Omega-7, who are on assignment at Site-██ following the events of EXPUNGED, with the intention of bringing it to Armed Containment Site-█. 6:52 AM: SCP-228 arrives at Site-██ before Mobile Task Force Omega-7 can depart. SCP-228 engages SCP-076-2. 7:07 AM: SCP-076-2 killed. Remaining available members of Mobile Task Force Omega-7 engage SCP-228. 7:09 AM: Mobile Task Force Omega-7 destroyed. SCP-228 acquires SCP-062. SCP-228 departs Site-██. 7:16 AM: NORAD radar tracking reports what is believed to be a low-flying missile, as no commonly known ground-based transport can reach such speeds, around ████████, ███. NORAD instructed to stand down. 7:17 AM: Oversight determines that the NORAD data is SCP-228, and that it is headed for Containment Site-█, where SCP-155 is currently housed. 7:22 AM: Containment Site-█ undergoes lockdown procedures. Oversight gives triple-confirmed authorization to multiple Sites to engage Emergency Order ███ to use any means at their disposal to stop SCP-228. 7:32 AM: Mobile Task Force ██████-██, armed with updated inverse-Faraday technology, engages SCP-228. 7:33 AM: Mobile Task Force ██████-██ destroyed. SCP-228 able to somehow avoid the range of inverse-Faraday focus emitters. 7:48 AM: SCP-228 arrives at Containment Site-█. 7:49 AM: SCP-073 engages SCP-228. 7:51 AM: SCP-228 incapacitated. 7:54 AM: SCP-228 recontained inside total e/m deprivation cell. 7:58 AM: Cleanup procedures begin. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Document# 228-41-C: I tried to warn you something like this was bound to happen, you know. Able is pissed; two-thirds of his team needs replacing now (and thank the Fates that Iris was "on sabbatical" at the time), and he's also not exactly pleased with the news that Cain succeeded where he failed. Additionally, Site-76, Site-██ and Site-█ are all wrecked, and I'm not sure we have enough budget to salvage all three. We've simply got to lobby Senator ██████ to get us more funds for "climate change". Additionally, ███ has been asking some rather disturbing questions in regards to this incident. I realize that we're all instructed to aid him in any way that doesn't breach SCP security, but he's beginning to tiptoe into the grey area there. I sometimes wonder if he really has our best interests at heart, or if we're merely one of a number of pawns in some twisted game of his. In any case, it should be clear by now that SCP-228 is not the "blow-up doll" you joked it was when it first came into our acquisition. I recommend that all study regarding SCP-228 be postponed until procedures other than total electromagnetic darkness can be devised to safely contain it. Additionally, I strongly recommend devising and implementing provisions to mobilize SCP-073 when needed. I wouldn't worry too much about his plant-killing side-effect; I've spoken with Dr. ██████ and she is very encouraged that we might elicit the help of SCP-992 to offset such minor discrepancies. — Regulator ██████